


Big Iron

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Filksong, Gen, gunfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Kessel Red was a gunfighter who had killed 20 men.  He planned to add one more to his record -- Han Solo





	Big Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Filked by Cheree Cargill (to “Big Iron” by Marty Robbins, from “Gunfighter Ballads”)
> 
> (Written by Martin Robinson • Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc)
> 
> A "filksong" is where you take a song and change the words to reflect a fannish topic.

To the town of ol’ Mos Eisley came a spacer one fine day.

Hardly spoke to folks around him, didn't have too much to say.

No one dared to ask his business, no one dared to make a slip.

The spacer there among them had a big iron on his hip,

Big iron on his hip.

 

It was early in the evening when he landed in the town.

He came striding from the docking bays, slowly lookin' all around.

"He's a smuggler loose and runnin'", came a whisper from each lip.

"And he's here to do some business with a big iron on his hip,

Big iron on his hip."

 

In this port there lived an outlaw by the name of Kessel Red.

Many men had tried to take him and now many men were dead.

He was vicious and a killer, though a youth of twenty four,

And the notches on his blaster numbered one and nineteen more,

One and nineteen more.

 

Now the spacer started talkin', made it plain to folks around.

Kessel Red had stole his cargo; he aimed to take him down.

He was here to take that outlaw maybe ‘live or maybe dead,

And he said it didn't matter -- he was after Kessel Red,

After Kessel Red.

 

Wasn't long before this story was relayed to Kessel Red,

But the outlaw didn't worry, men who tried before were dead.

Twenty men had tried to take him, twenty men had made a slip,

Twenty-one would be the spacer with the big iron on his hip,

Big iron on his hip.

 

Now the evening passed so quickly and it was time for them to meet.

It was twenty past eleven when they strode out in the street.

Folks were watchin' from their windows, Everybody held their breath.

They knew this handsome spacer was about to meet his death,

About to meet his death.

 

There was forty feet between them when they stopped to make their play,

And the swiftness of the spacer is still talked about today.

Kessel Red had not cleared leather when a lase blast fairly ripped

And the spacer's aim was deadly, with the big iron on his hip,

Big iron on his hip.

 

It was over in a moment and the crowd all gathered 'round.

There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground.

Oh, he might have gone on livin' but he made one fatal slip.

When he tried to match the spacer with the big iron on his hip,

Big iron on his hip.

 

Big iron, big iron,

Oh, he tried to match Han Solo with the big iron on his hip,

Big iron on his hip.

 

 

 


End file.
